Another One
by Alora Garofallou
Summary: In the wakening of the birth of Amelia and Links baby boy and Bailey and Bens twin girls, Teddy and Owen decide to try for another baby. They always dreamed of a big family, now they might just get one. Mainly TOWEN, along their journey. Rated M for slight sexual references and language. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Owen?" Teddy Altman rolled over to look into her fiancés crystal blue eyes as the sun streamed into their bedroom on a Sunday morning.

"Yeah babe?" Owen grumbled, sleepily.

"I've been thinking..." Teddy trailed off.

Teddy stopped talking mid sentence, a little game she played with Owen until she knew she had his complete attention.

"I'm listening," Owen laughed and sat up, "go ahead."

"Well, with Amelia just giving birth to little Carson and Bailey ready to pop with the twins any second...I kind of want to have another baby." Teddy said.

"Oh, really?" Owen perked up.

"Yeah," Teddy smiled, "I mean, I always said back in Iraq that I wanted to have two or three kids. Granted, I had Allison a little later in life and I thought she'd be my one and only, my only chance. But, then we got together and we're so happy. I'm only 44, I could still have another and...I don't know, what do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea, honey. Nothing would make me happier. Allison's nearly a year old, Leo is almost three. They'll understand having a little sibling, to a point," Owen laughed, "I've always wanted a big family, you know that."

"I know." Teddy smiled and kissed Owen deeply.

The couple kissed and kissed until both had their pajamas scattered around the sides of their bed. Things moved quickly and before they knew it, they both were so close.

"Owen, Owen...I-I love you..." Teddy panted.

Owen groaned into her soft, vanilla scented curls.

Three more thrusts and they melted into each others arms.

"That was..." Owen said breathlessly.

"Amazing..." Teddy smiled.

They both lay in each others arms for several moments until they heard the soft mewls of little Allison in the next room, Leo would be up shortly thereafter. It was amazing how their sleep schedules were almost completely in sync.

"I'll get her." Teddy said, and gave Owen a kiss on the cheek before throwing on her robe.

The next several weeks Owen and Teddy made passionate love nearly every day and/or night hoping, just hoping they'd get their wish.

Meanwhile, Miranda Bailey and Ben Warren welcomed adorable twin girls whom they named Gemma and Alexandria. The birth was slightly traumatic, only because Bailey went into labor at home and was too far along to make it to the hospital. Thankfully Ben, a trained first responder, was able to deliver his girls with minimal complications. After Alexandrias quick and fairly easy birth, Ben discovered the cord was wrapped around Gemma's neck. Bailey panicked briefly, but stayed strong regardless. She was Bailey after all. Within seconds, Ben had untangled the cord from his baby girls neck, and delivered her safely.

One week later, Teddy and Owen made their way over to visit the newborn twins, just as they had with Amelia and Lincs little boy.

"They're so cute and chubby!" Teddy exclaimed while gently bouncing sweet Gemma in her arms.

"They are." Bailey said sleepily but with a big smile.

"I agree, I could just eat you up!" Owen exclaimed, baby talking to an almost sleeping Alexandria.

"Hunt, I'd rather you not do that." Bailey said, pretending to be serious but then started laughing.

"Yeah, don't you be gobblin' up my kids." Ben chimed in, patting Owen on the shoulder as he came back in the room with two warm bottles.

"So, breastfeeding hasn't been working out?" Teddy asked.

"I keep getting clogged milk ducts, every time I'd feed them. But when I pump, it's fine. I have no idea why but as long as they get what God intended, I'm okay with it." Bailey responded.

"Ben didn't offer to milk you, did he?" Teddy smirked, looking at Owen.

Owen shook his head, still embarrassed.

"Hell no!" Ben laughed.

"Well, I'll feed this little nugget!" Teddy offered, holding her hand out to take a bottle from Ben.

"Are you sure?" Bailey asked, "we didn't have you come over here to babysit."

"It's no trouble, this was always one of my favorite bonding moments with Allison, feeding her." Teddy smiled, looking down at Gemma's face.

"Speaking of, are you two thinking about having another? Hunt was telling me-" Ben asked.

Teddy looked at Owen, a little surprised he had said something so soon but, she didn't mind.

"Yeah, yeah we are." Teddy responded smiling.

"We both always wanted big families and we've already begun trying." Owen said.

"Yeah, like you two need to "try."" Bailey scoffed and everyone laughed.

Another week passed, which meant it was officially one month since Teddy and Owen began "trying," for another baby.

"Do you think it's too soon to take a test?" Teddy asked one night as she snuggled into Owens chest while they watched a movie.

"Are you late?" Owen asked.

"Only by a few days," Teddy said, "I just don't want to take it too soon and be disappointed."

"Well, give it a shot and if not, we can always give you a blood test for complete accuracy." Owen suggested.

"Okay!" Teddy jumped up excitedly.

Owen followed right behind her. He wanted to be with her every second of this potential second pregnancy, he didn't want to miss a thing.

"How long?" Owen asked, pacing around their bathroom nervously after Teddy finished taking the test they'd been saving under the sink.

"Ten minutes." Teddy replied.

"It'll be the longest ten minutes of my life." Owen laughed nervously.

"Honey, if we're not pregnant now, we can just keep trying. I KNOW this is going to happen for us. We conceived Allison after one spontaneous night together, we're fertile!" Teddy giggled.

Owen laughed so hard, all of his nervous energy dissipated for the time being.

The ten minutes went by in a flash, Teddy and Owen were still laughing their asses off over silly memories when Teddys timer went off on her phone.

"It's time." Teddy said.

"Let's see." Owen said as they approached the sink where the test lay.

Teddy picked it up slowly and stared at it intensely.

"Well?" Owen asked, his palms sweating.

"Inconclusive. It's not clear." Teddy sighed.

"Let me see." Owen asked and took the test from her.

Teddy shook her head.

"I should have taken multiple ones, maybe different brands."

"Teddy, honey. It's not one line. Sure, the second line is extremely faint but that doesn't mean you're not pregnant! We'll do a blood test at PAC North tomorrow, okay? Then we'll know for sure." Owen said.

"Okay." Teddy smiled and embraced her fiancé.

"Okay." Owen said, kissing the top of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I guess that's it then." Teddy snapped.

Sighing, she quickly wiped away the tear that started escaping down her left cheek. She handed off the piece of paper to Owen, which revealed the negative pregnancy result from her blood test an hour before.

Owen took the piece of paper gently from her, and placed it on the counter.

"Teddy, honey. It's okay. We'll keep trying." He reassured her, and rubbed her back.

"What's the point, Owen? I think we should just take this as a sign. I'm probably not going to get pregnant again. We got really lucky with Allison but, maybe I'm not as fertile as I thought." She responded heavily.

Owen laughed lightly, thinking back to how fast and easily they conceived their little miracle of a daughter.

"What could you possibly be laughing about right now?" Teddy asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Teddy, may I remind you that I got you pregnant after ONE night?" Owen smirked.

Teddy gave him a small smile back. Those 24 hours were such a bittersweet memory for her. Ending horribly, but resulting in the best thing she could have ever imagined. Her perfect baby girl.

"I know but, maybe we were meant to have just her."

Owen shook his head. He wouldn't take this defeated attitude from the strongest woman he's ever known.

"Come on, Major. This isn't you, you don't give up. We WILL make another baby, you'll see. Okay?" Owen said, kissing Teddy passionately on the lips and wiping away her continuously flowing tears.

"Okay." She whispered, but not entirely convinced.

Another month went by, and Teddy faced yet another negative pregnancy test. She really felt like a failure. How could she have gotten pregnant so easily before, not to mention by accident, and now it seemed like it was never going to happen for her again.

The idea of not being able to get pregnant was consuming her and bringing her down into a depression that she hadn't felt since her and Owens big fight in Germany. Ironically, her pregnancy saved her, but she didn't want to fall that low ever again. So she started focusing on other things such as, her work, her kids, Owen, Allison's first birthday and put the idea of getting pregnant to rest.

"What should the theme be for our little princesses FIRST birthday party?!" Owen asked as he tickled Allison's belly one night while he and Teddy got her ready for bed.

Allisons precious giggles were intoxicating and Teddy couldn't help but smile widely at the sound.

"I don't know. It's not like she's going to remember it. We don't have to put that much pressure on ourselves." Teddy laughed.

"Yeah but it still has to be special. It's a milestone!" Owen exclaimed while scooping Allison up and holding her high in the air.

Teddy shook her head, smiling.

"I can't believe she's going to be a year old already." Teddy sighed.

"I know, it's crazy. Time flies." Owen responded, kissing the top of Allison's head.

Teddy smiled nostalgically at Owen and then to her daughter.

"Well, lets get this little monkey to bed. Leo will be jealous that she got to stay up later than him." Teddy joked.

In the following week, Teddy and Owen planned a fun but intimate first birthday party for Allison at their home. They decided on a zoo animal theme, since Allison had shown a fixation on animals, especially giraffes.

The party that Saturday was lively with a bounce house for the older kids, balloon animals, music, and good food. Just their close friends and Evelyn Hunt were in attendance. Unfortunately Megan was on a case that she couldn't get away from and was unable to make it for the party. She was absolutely crushed that she was missing Allison's first birthday party, she didn't get to see her niece enough as it is.

By the time everyone was ready to cut Allison's giraffe shaped cake, Owen realized he hadn't seen Teddy for awhile. Slightly concerned, he handed his little girl off to his mother, who was thrilled to have some cuddles with her granddaughter after having to share her attention with so many people all day.

As Owen went into their house through the back door, he called out for Teddy.

"Teddy? Teddy, where are you? We're going to cut Allison's cake now!" He shouted, but nothing.

Owen searched throughout the entire first floor, without finding Teddy. He was starting to worry, so he headed upstairs.

"Teddy! Honey, are you okay? Where are you?" He yelled as he searched the rooms, coming to their bedroom last.

And then his blood froze when he approached the door and saw an arm laying flat in the on suite bathroom entryway.

Lying on the floor unconscious, was Teddy.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of blaring sirens awoke Teddy from her unconscious state. She was so confused, disoriented. She didn't remember passing out. She remembered her period starting, or what she thought was her period and running upstairs to grab a tampon.

"Teddy, honey? It's me, it's Owen. You're okay, we're getting help." Owen whispered as he stroked her hair as her green eyes scanned her surroundings.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I came inside looking for you, we were getting ready to cut Allison's cake and you were nowhere to be found. And then I came up here and found you lying on the floor, completely unconscious." Owen replied.

Just then paramedics came rushing in. They and Owen helped sit Teddy up as they asked her a few routine questions. Despite the fact that she said she was fine, no one wanted to take any chances and insisted she be taken to the hospital to be checked out.

"But, this is my daughters first birthday party! I don't want to ruin anything." Teddy cried.

Owen laughed, relieved she was seemingly okay.

"Teddy, you're not ruining anything. We have to make sure you're alright. And you said it yourself, Allison isnt going to remember any of this anyway."

"But we will," Teddy said sadly, "that I ruined our daughters first birthday party."

Owen hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.

"No you didn't. Now come on, let's get you to Grey Sloan. I'll have everyone relax and stay put if they choose to do so, mom can watch the babies." Owen stated.

"Okay."

Once Teddy was settled into the ER, she was once again asked a few routine questions as some tests were prepared to be done.

"Dr. Altman, have you been under any unusual stress lately?" Levi Schmitt asked, he was the ER doctor on call.

"I mean, you know my life. Full time surgeon, mom of two. I've been spending a lot of the limited free time I have planning Allison's birthday and..." Teddy looked over at Owen, he nodded for her to go on.

"And?" Schmitt asked, concerned.

"Well, on top of all of this, we've been trying to have another baby and haven't been successful. So it's been weighing heavily on me." Teddy finished.

"Okay," Levi nodded sympathetically, "well let us run some tests, just to rule out the basics so we know nothing more serious is going on."

"Thank you." Teddy and Owen responded.

After what seemed like hours, Levi was back with Teddys test results.

"So, is everything okay?" Owen asked.

Levi smiled kindly at the couple. Considering he didn't seem concerned, a wave of relief washed over them.

"Well, you were severely dehydrated so we'll set you up with some IV fluids, and your blood pressure was a little low. But there's something else..."

"What is it?" Teddy asked, nervous again.

Dr. Schmitt beamed.

"Dr. Hunt, Dr. Altman, congratulations. You're pregnant."

"What?" Owen asked, stunned.

Teddy immediately started to cry.

"Are you serious?!" She asked.

"Absolutely. According to your blood test, about 7 weeks. That light bleeding you had? Typical first trimester implantation bleeding." Schmitt said.

"Oh my god." Teddy cried, looking at Owen.

"We'll have OB come down shortly and give you an ultrasound, make sure everything is all good with the baby." Levi smiled.

"Thank you." The couple whispered, not taking their eyes of each other.

Once they were alone again, Teddy and Owen fully released their emotions. Kissing, crying, hugging, placing their hands together on Teddys abdomen, they were over the moon.

"I can't believe it." Owen whispered into Teddys coconut scented blonde curls.

"I know, I had no idea!" Teddy laughed.

"Leo and Allison are going to be big siblings!" Owen said excitedly.

"I know!" Teddy started balling again.

After several more minutes of crying, cuddling and marveling at the news they just received, Carina DeLuca stepped in happily with her ultrasound equipment.

"Ah, Dr. Altman, Dr. Hunt, I hear congratulations are in order." She said warmly.

"You heard right." Teddy beamed.

Carina smiled as she prepared Teddy for the ultrasound.

Teddy and Owen gripped each other's hands tightly, they were suddenly very nervous again.

Carina took notice.

"There's nothing to be worried about, now just relax. You'll feel some cold and light pressure."

Carina inserted and moved the transducer gently around as she looked for the baby.

As it was taking several moments, Teddy and Owens nerves didn't let up when suddenly...

"There we go," Carina smiled and her eyes widened, "oh, and we have a little surprise!"

"Surprise?" The couple asked.

Carina's wide smile stayed put on her face as she turned the screen towards the expectant parents.

"Oh my god!" Teddy gasped, as Owens mouth fell wide open.

"Congratulations Teddy, Owen. You're having twins."


	4. Chapter 4

"Twins? We're having...twins?" Teddy asked, swallowing back the lump in her throat.

"Yes." Carina smiled as she continued to move the transducer around, getting all the right angles of the babies.

"How far along is she?" Owen asked.

"About 7 weeks and three days, give or take." Carina replied.

Teddy and Owen just shared a look, they knew when they conceived, one night in an on call room at PAC North after a rescheduled "date night" in the cafeteria.

All of their pain and longing was washed away with each look at the beautiful image of their babies. Babies. They would have two more babies, two more smushy humans made from the two of them that could love and cherish forever. They could hardly believe it. Their hearts felt like they were going to burst with love and pride.

"And they're okay?" Teddy asked, "because with my advanced maternal age and..." suddenly worrying about all the risks involving a multiple pregnancy in her forties.

"They seem perfectly healthy. And as you know, many women are having children later in life now and multiples are in fact more common with...geriatric pregnancies." Carina smirked, reassuring her.

Teddy just nodded and smiled back.

The next two hours, while Teddy had her IV meds in to treat her dehydration, she and Owen just held each other close, staring at the freshly printed ultrasound images of their twins.

"I just...I can't believe it." Teddy said. She hadn't stopped crying since she received the news.

"I know! What an amazing birthday gift for Allison." Owen laughed, still in shock himself.

Teddy giggled.

"She won't even understand what's happening! But Leo probably will."

"Yeah but, they'll both be amazing big siblings to these little nuggets regardless." Owen said, kissing Teddys forehead.

Dr. Schmitt and Carina decided to kee Teddy overnight, just in case, for observation. Meanwhile Owen went home to relieve his mom and share the good news with his first-borns.

Tucking Leo into his bed, and Allison in her crib shortly thereafter, he whispered to them...

"You know what mommy and I found out today? You are going to get two new baby brothers or sisters! Yes, two new babies! You both will have two new siblings to play with!" Owen beamed.

Leo had smiled and clapped, while Allison just blew bubbles on her moth, smiled and cooed at her daddy's excitement.

As Owen went to turn off Leo's light and say goodnight, the little boy wondered where his mama was.

"Where's Weddy?" Leo asked.

Owen smiled, he was so proud and happy at how close Leo and Teddy had become over the last year.

"We're going to get mommy Teddy in the morning, so you make sure you get ready to give her a big ol' hug when you see her, okay champ?"

"Okay." Leo whispered, with a thumbs up.

"Night, night Leo."

"Night, night."

The next morning, Owen went to pick up Teddy from Grey Sloan with the kids, who were thrilled beyond belief to see her. Just one night away from their mommy was too much for them at this age.

"Weddy!" Leo yelped and ran into Teddys arms as he entered her room.

Allison, who was snuggled up against Owens chest, eyes lit up when she saw her mom.

"Mama, mama!" Allison cried and reached out her little arms for her mommy.

"Hi babies!" Teddy said while she crouched down and hugged Leo with one arm, and took Allison in the other.

"I missed you both SO much!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly, Leo looked curiously at Teddys stomach which of course was still flat and toned. Pointing at her midsection he asked sweetly...

"Baby?"

Teddys eyes welled up with tears.

"Yes! Well, babies. There's two!" She said.

"Two!" Leo shouted and held up the number two with his hands.

"Yep! Leo, remember I told you and sissy that Teddy and I will bring home two more baby siblings for you to play with!" Owen chimed in.

Leo nodded absentmindedly.

"I can't believe you told them without me!" Teddy said to Owen, slightly disappointed.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry babe, I was just so excited, I couldn't keep it in last night!"

Teddy shook her head at him but with a smile.

"It's fine. I'm just so happy that our family is growing." She looked down at her stomach, where she felt she had slightly less room to bend over.

"I feel like they grew overnight!" She laughed.

"They probably did! And with a second pregnancy, and multiples, you'll blow up even faster!" Owen laughed.

"Oh, thanks!"

"I'm kidding, but seriously, I can't wait for you to show."

"Me too." Teddy said softly, putting her hand to her stomach.

"Come on, let's go home." Owen smiled, getting up.

"Okay," Teddy replied, as she gathered up her small bag of items Owen had brought her the night before. "Ready to go?" She asked the kids.

"Weady!" Leo said, and Allison just smiled and clapped in response.

And so went the soon-to-be family of six.


	5. Chapter 5

"I feel like I can already feel them moving!" Teddy gasped one night as her and Owen lay in bed.

Owen let out a chuckle.

"What?" Teddy asked, slightly defensive.

"Babe, you're only 10 weeks! There's no way you would feel them moving yet."

"Buzzkill..." Teddy mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Owen smirked, while leaning over and kissing her soft blonde curls.

Teddy snuggled into Owens chest, one hand resting on her belly, Owen joined her. She may not have felt her babies moving yet, but she definitely was starting to show the beautiful lives growing within her. She had the sweetest little curvature to her stomach and she and Owen couldn't get enough of it.

"Honey, you're really starting to show...do you think we should start telling people?" Owen asked while caressing the little protrusion.

Teddy rubbed her little bump slowly, not responding.

"Teddy?" Owen asked again.

"I just-I don't know if we're ready yet." She responded quietly.

"Why not-Teddy, nothing is going to happen..." Owen said.

"You don't know that!" Teddy shot back.

Owen leaned back, a little stunned by Teddys outburst.

Tears began to pool in her bright green eyes.

"Owen, let's face it...I'm in my forties, carrying multiples, only 10 weeks along...I could miscarry at any moment."

Owens chest tightened. The thought of losing their babies was too much for him, let along the pain and devastation they would go through as a couple. He couldn't bear the thought.

Swallowing hard, Owen took Teddys tear stained face into his hands and looked deeply into her eyes, god, he could get lost in those eyes. They were the first thing he noticed about her.

"Teddy, I know you're scared. I'd be lying if I didn't have the same thoughts cross my mind. But I choose to put them aside, to think about our future in a positive light. In other words, I'm not letting myself worry unless something actually happens. Do you hear what I'm saying honey?" Owen asked, stroking her hair.

She nodded solemnly.

"You don't seem convinced." Owen chuckled softly.

"I hear you, I do. And I was so lucky with our Allison, having a healthy pregnancy and all...no complications, cervical insufficiency towards the end of it aside, but that's what scares me Owen..."

Owen just continued looking into Teddys eyes, stroking her hair, and encouraged her to continue.

"I'm scared that because I had one healthy pregnancy later in life...I won't have another." Teddy said meekly.

"Oh Teddy..." Owen responded sadly, "you can't think that way."

"But you know I do, you know everything about me babe..."

"I know, honey. And I hear your fears, I hear your concerns, I know your insecurities, and your darkest thoughts...but I also know your dreams, your positivity, your luck and how fate has really worked in our favor lately." Owen smiled.

Teddy turned to him, smiling back.

"It has." She responded, kissing him deeply.

"I swear, Teddy, it's going to be okay. If something happens, we will get through it. But right now? We have two beautiful and healthy babies coming in about 7 months...now THAT is something to celebrate." Owen said.

"Celebrate? What did you have in mind, Major?" Teddy smirked.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know..." Owen smirked while beginning to kiss her neck, down her arm, to her curved belly, then to her feet...

That night, they made love for hours without a fear in the world.

Two weeks passed and despite Teddys fears being lessened by Owens words of comfort, she still wasn't ready to share with people that her and Owen were expecting again.

There were so many moments as she was spending time with Amelia, and Bailey that she wanted to share her news with them but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

One night after bathing Allison and Leo, and putting them to bed, she stared at herself in her bathroom mirror.

Owen was in surgery, so she was alone with her thoughts. She rubbed her ever growing belly, it was really getting impossible to hide now. At 12 weeks with Allison, you couldn't even tell she was pregnant. Now, with twins, her belly was properly formed. Two babies, about the size of small plums were making their presence known in their mommy's rounded belly.

"You two are really growing aren't you?" Teddy smiled and spoke softly to her belly, rubbing it continuously.

Tears began to form once again in her eyes. She really felt doubly hormonal this time around, she wasn't sure if carrying multiples really changed your emotions that much during pregnancy but she didn't care, it's how she felt.

"You have no idea how much I want to shout from the rooftops about you two coming..." she continued.

She was exactly 12 weeks, technically she was in the clear of when most miscarriages occur, and yet, she was still terrified.

That night, Teddy had a restless sleep alone. Allison was up and off through the night, Teddy's stomach was unsettled from the Chinese food she devoured at dinner and she couldn't shake the intrusive thoughts pouring into her mind about her pregnancy.

She needed Owen. But then she remembered a little someone who could ease her tired mind at the drop of a hat.

Allison was already restless, needing her mommy almost every hour. Teddy really wanted to sleep train her, to not need her in the middle of the night constantly, but this night in particular, she needed her baby girl as much as her baby needed her.

So finally, Teddy went back into Allison's room and scooped up in her arms.

"Do you want to sleep with mommy tonight little cub?" She whispered.

Allison nodded sleepily and sunk her head into Teddys neck.

"Okay." Teddy said and kissed the top of her head.

She snuggled Allison up in her bed, holding her close. The mother and daughter fell asleep immediately. All they needed was each other.

"Teddy, honey? Wake up."

Owens soft whispers awoke Teddy from the most restful sleep she'd had in weeks.

"Mmmmm five more minutes." Teddy mumbled.

She noticed the lack of the little person next to her, she snapped awake quickly when she realized Allison wasn't beside her.

"Where's-?!" Teddy looked up to see Owen smiling, holding their baby girl in his arms who beamed at her mommy with her huge green eyes.

"Oh, there you are!" Teddy gasped, "come here."

Snuggling Allison into her chest, she rocked her back and forth and placed kisses here and there atop her head.

"When did this little one come crawling in last night?" Owen asked with a smirk, taking a seat next to Teddy on the bed.

"She was restless all night, and frankly, I was too. So I brought her into bed with me and after that, we both slept so soundly." Teddy replied.

"Another restless night?" Owen asked, concerned for Teddy.

"It's nothing-I'll get over it soon...a couple more weeks and then I know I'll be good." Teddy said, trying to sound confident.

"Listen, Teddy. I think your mind needs to put at ease sooner rather than later. So, I made you an appointment with Carina for 1 o'clock this afternoon. We'll see our perfectly healthy babies, Carina will give you a clean bill of health and then you can start to relax, maybe even tell some people. What do you say?"

Teddy thought for a moment, appreciating how sweet and concerned Owen was for her wellbeing.

"Okay. 1 o'clock." She smiled.

"Okay." Owen said and kissed the top of her tousled blonde curls.

While Teddy got ready for work, and Leo and Allison ready for daycare, Owen took some time to get some rest after his 14 hour shift. He wanted to be totally alert for the ultrasound.

Once the kids were dropped off at daycare, Teddy checked in with a few patients, had to ER cases and scheduled CBG right before the ultrasound.

As she was scrubbing out, she noticed it was already past 1p.m.

"Dammit!" She yelled.

Once she finished scrubbing, she checked her phone. Only 2 missed calls and 3 messages from Owen.

"I'm assuming you're still in surgery. Take your time, we understand. We'll see you when you're finished. Love you." Said his last message.

Teddy sighed with relief and smiled down at her phone.

Once she was freshened up, she headed down to OB to meet up with Carina and Owen.

"Nice of you to finally make it!" Owen joked as Teddy walked in.

"Shut up!" Teddy responded with slapping him gently on the arm.

"Good afternoon Dr. Altman, how are you feeling?" Carina asked as she set up her equipment and Teddy got comfortable on the bed.

"Well, huge," Teddy laughed, looking down at her growing belly, "and a little anxious."

"Teddys been struggling with the fact that this is another geriatric pregnancy and on top of that, carrying multiples." Owen chimed in.

"I see..." Carina nodded, understanding the thoughts behind their concerns, "well, your initial appointment everything looked great, so lie back, relax and let me check on these babies."

Carina squirted a generous amount of blue gel on Teddys abdomen. Her pulse was racing, Owen took her hand and stroked her hair with the other.

"Breathe, honey..." he whispered.

"I'm trying..."

Suddenly the rhythmic sound of two heartbeats filled the room.

"Heartbeats are strong..." Carina smiled, "measurements look good...baby A is looking a little smaller than baby B but that's completely normal..." she continued.

Moving the probe around more Carina continued to stare and click away at her keyboard.

"So, they're healthy?" Teddy asked, slightly relieved but Carina continued to stare intensely.

"Carina?" Owen asked.

"Owen, Teddy, there's something you need to know..."


	6. Chapter 6

"_Owen, Teddy, there's something you need to know..."_

Carina's words were like a low blow, because her voice sounded serious with concern.

"What's going on Carina?" Teddy asked, "Just tell us."

Carina turned the monitor slowly.

Teddy and Owen were shocked. They saw not one, not two, but THREE babies. However, they already knew what Carina was about to tell them, because baby C was considerably smaller than the other two.

"What do you see?" Carina asked gently.

"Well, they're triplets!" Owen said, trying to mask his fear with excitement.

"The third baby was hiding before, we couldn't see it on the first ultrasound because-"

"It has IUGR," Teddy finished for her, "right?"

"An extreme case of Intrauterine Growth Restriction, yes," Carina continued, "baby A and baby B are developing just right for 12 weeks, even though baby A is a little smaller, its normal."

Teddy and Owen shared a pained look. Two minutes ago they thought they had two perfectly healthy babies growing inside, which they still do. Only now, not only did they discover they were having three instead of two, which should have been a joyous moment, they were instead terrified for the fate of one of their unborn children.

Teddy started to cry.

"I knew something was going to happen, I knew something would go wrong!" She cried into Owens chest, hugging her belly with one arm.

Owen shushed her and stroked her hair. He was in pain and terrified as well, but he knew he had to stay strong for her and their babies.

"So what's the plan, what do we do?" Owen asked Carina sternly.

Carina was silent.

"Carina, please. I'll do anything you say. Just tell me you can save this baby!" Teddy cried.

Carina grabbed Teddys hand gently and took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Dr. Altman, your third baby is the size of a 9-week-old fetus, when it should be in the appropriate range for a 12 week and 4 day old fetus."

Teddys blood froze...what was Carina suggesting?

"So you're saying..." Owen questioned softly.

"I'm saying, that we can of course take preventative measures such as checking in on you and the babies every week...getting as much rest as possible and cutting down on your work schedule, or..." Carina stopped, she was trying not to become emotional herself.

"Termination?!" Teddy cried. "No! You can't! We can't! Owen, do something!"

Teddy was hysterical.

"Teddy..." Owen said softly through tears, his voice was almost unrecognizable.

Teddys huge green eyes pleaded with Owen, then turned back to Carina.

"Please...please Carina. There has to be something other than that. Please." She begged.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Altman, but if we don't remove the fetus, it is very possible that you could end up losing all three." Carina said with difficulty.

Teddy didn't know what to do. She was at a loss. Her worst PTSD trigger was losing people. She felt out of her mind, she couldn't lose someone else, especially her child...her BABY. A baby she didn't even get to know yet, whom she would never get to know now. But knowing her other babies could be put at great risk sparked something inside of her, some kind of superhuman strength and she made her decision.

"Teddy, honey, we have to make a decision," Owen said tearfully, bringing Teddy out of her trance, "we can't risk having our other babies die."

"I know." She responded.

Teddy swallowed hard, gathered herself and turned to face Carina once again.

"Just do it." She instructed coldly.

Carina nodded solemnly but with professionalism.

"Okay, I'll set up for a D&X. After the fetus is delivered, I'll sew your cervix shut until it returns to normal. I'll have one of the nurses come in and prep you. I'm so sorry to the both of you. But, your other two babies should continue to grow safe and strong, and be delivered at full term."

Teddy said nothing, and continued staring up at the ceiling, fighting back tears.

"How are we going to do this?" Teddy whispered softly to Owen.

"I don't know, I don't know. Maybe we'll just handle this quietly. No one close to us, except Carina of course, knows you're even pregnant yet. And we'll still have two babies to bring into the world and celebrate in about 7 months." Owen said, trying to sound positive.

Teddy broke her focus and turned to Owen, looking a little hurt.

"Owen, I'm about to bring our child into the world today, only it's not going to be a celebration."

Owens throat tightened, he didn't mean to sound insensitive but he felt helpless seeing Teddy in so much pain, he was doing the best he could.

"I know, honey. I know. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying we have to stay strong for these other two babies who need us." Owen said, resting his palm on her stomach.

Teddy nodded in understanding.

Minutes later, Carina informed the couple that she was ready to perform Teddy's partial-birth abortion.

The room was incredibly silent, no one said a word. All that could be heard were Teddy and Owens cries as Carina quietly asked Teddy to gently push, to release the fetus and tissue from her uterus.

"I can't...I can't do this!" Teddy cried.

"You have to honey, you have to let them go. Keep our other babies safe and end this little ones suffering." Owen responded.

Teddy gasped and nodded heavily.

"Come on Dr. Altman, just one or two slight pushes, you can do this." Carina instructed.

Teddy cried in pain, emotionally and physically. She couldn't believe she was giving birth only to have her baby die within seconds. Her tiny, sweet little baby that never had a chance.

With a small push and a half later, the fetus expelled from its mother and Carina wrapped it up immediately in a small towel as to not traumatize Teddy and Owen any further.

"Wait..." Teddy said breathlessly, "I want...I want to see them"

"Teddy..." Owen warned.

"No, I want to see my child. You don't have to Owen, but I need to see my child...hold my child."

"Of course." Carina nodded and brought the tiny baby over to her.

Owen had stepped back, turning away and covering his face with his hands as soon as Teddy requested to see the baby. He didn't know if he was strong enough to see his own child that was already dead.

Carina placed the small towel in Teddys hands, that's how small it was, she could hold it in one hand.

It didn't even look like a baby, hardly. But all Teddy could see in her eyes, was her baby.

"Hi...hi sweetheart. God, I don't even know if you're a boy or a girl. But it doesn't matter. I'll always be your mother, and you'll always be my baby. I'm so sorry we didn't know about you sooner...I'm so sorry about letting you go. I love you." Teddy sobbed, placing her index finger on the tiny person, who was the size of a large cherry.

"We love you." Owen joined Teddy and kissed her forehead.

From that day on, they would never be the same.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two weeks since the worst day of Teddy and Owens lives as parents, and a couple.

Teddy ended up having to reveal her pregnancy to Bailey, in addition to sharing with her the horrors of her procedure and loss, to get a few days off from work. She and Owen thought about telling her that she had the Flu or something, but she couldn't bring herself to lie to her dear friend after everything that happened.

Bailey was heartbroken and devastated for her friends, especially Teddy who's body actually went through it, but simultaneously overjoyed for the new lives they'd still be bringing into this world.

The same couldn't be said for Teddy.

She had sworn Bailey to secrecy, she didn't want anyone to know about this pregnancy. She didn't know if she'd want anyone to know, ever. But that was impossible, she was already so big.

Even though it'd be hard and everyone would eventually know, Teddy felt nothing but shame. No one knew she had the abortion, except Bailey. All anyone knew, was that she was nearing her fifth month of pregnancy with twins.

With every smile, hug, and congratulations she just felt more and more guilty.

Guilty because she was ashamed that she had to kill one of her children, so she could selfishly bring the other two into the world. She wished she hadn't kept the pregnancy at all. She felt she didn't deserve these babies. She wasn't excited, she wasn't happy, all she felt was immense guilt and depression.

Despite her suffering, it was harder and harder for her to ignore her evident condition. Her belly continued to grow, bigger and bigger everyday. Every night, in attempt to cheer Teddy up, Owen would kiss and rub her belly, trying to get some reaction from his love, but nothing worked. Even after that one night, when their babies moved for the first time, nothing. Nothing could help her.

When Teddy was nearly 6 months pregnant, she was still was in a horrible mental state. Yes she went to work, and did her job flawlessly. She tried to fake a smile when her patients wished her well on the pregnancy and asked when she was due. She even tried to squeeze out a small tear, that she so desperately wanted to out of happiness when Carina gave her and her baby girls, yes, baby girls a clean bill of health.

But she could hardly bare it. All she thought about was her abortion and the loss of her child.

Every day and night Teddy wondered what that deceased child of hers would have grown up to be like. Who would they have ended up looking like, her or Owen, a mixture of both like Allison? She'd never know. She wished with every fiber of her being that she could turn back time and that there was some way that baby could have been saved. But it was no use, that could never be and her mind couldn't stop spinning.

Even when her girls moved inside of her, for a fleeting moment she felt the love and peace she so desperately wanted to feel, but it was quickly snatched away from her by that nagging guilt.

Time went on and one night after a long day of three back to back surgeries, two cardio, and one trauma, Teddy was unbelievably exhausted and flopped heavily in bed beside Owen.

"Night." She mumbled.

"Uh...goodnight? Don't you want to tell me about your day?" Owen asked.

Teddy sighed in annoyance, slightly turning over.

"It wasn't anything exciting. Routine back to back's, all successful, well except for this one trauma case, not routine but successful." She replied unenthusiastically.

"Okay, well that's good I guess."

Silence. But Owen didn't want to stop talking.

"Did you have you had enough to eat today, drink enough water?" He asked.

Teddy groaned.

"Owen, I'm fine! Carina said I and the babies are gaining weight and they're growing just as they should be." Teddy snapped.

"Okay, okay..." Owen paused, "I'm just concerned."

"Well don't be." Teddy said.

Owen felt helpless. He truly felt he had lost everything. For the last two months Owen tried anything and everything to make his girl feel more at peace.

Of course, he was in pain too but he knew their choice was for the best. He chose to focus on the future. He was so excited for his girls, and he wished Teddy would be too. He dreamed of this moment for years and now the dream was becoming clouded by day. He feared once the babies came, Teddy would resent them.

He had to do something.

"Teddy...?" Owen asked gently.

"What." She responded coldly.

"I think you need to talk to someone." He said.

Teddy sat up and looked at Owen straight on.

"What?" She asked sharply.

"I think it would be good for you, you know, talking to someone on the outside to work out what you're feeling before the girls come."

Teddy's chest tightened.

"I knew it..." she mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"You're worried that I don't love them...don't you? That my depression and crushing guilt from KILLING our baby is distracting me from bonding with them before they're born...is that it?!" Teddy screamed.

Owen was taken aback by Teddy's outburst. She hadn't revealed what was really eating away from her THAT clearly, ever, until this moment, and quite frankly, Owen was relieved she was finally expressing some emotion.

Taking a deep breath, Owen took Teddy's hand.

"Teddy look, this has been a horrible time for all of us. The kids may not know or understand what's going on but they feel it. They see their mommy in pain, they see that you're not yourself. And believe me, I'm in pain too and I always will be but, we have these beautiful little humans that are still clinging to life for us." Owen said and brought his hand to Teddy's belly, pressed down firm yet soft, and gave it a loving rub.

Teddy started to cry. For the first time in months, she really started to cry and she couldn't stop. Owen had been waiting for her to cry, because he knew she needed to.

"Teddy? Honey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you've been suffering." Owen crawled over and embraced Teddy's fragile body in his, just like a small child.

"No! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry honey! I'm so sorry to you and all our babies. It's just...it's just that I feel..." Teddy could barely speak between sobs.

"Let it out honey, let it out, I'm here, tell me..." Owen pressed.

"I feel like I killed him...like I picked two of my children over him and because I did, I don't deserve these two. I don't want to get attached to them because of karma, the karma that I feel is going to get me and these girls." Teddy cried, hugging her belly tighter than ever before.

Owens heart broke. Between Teddy's confession, and referring to their baby as a "him." She thought the baby they lost was a boy.

"Teddy," Owen held Teddy carefully by her shoulders and stared into her beautiful green eyes with an affirming look, "Theodora Altman, you listen to me, you didn't kill our baby. That baby was already sick, they were very likely not going to make it, suffering in the meantime. Teddy, their illness could have possibly killed the other two and in turn, those complications could have killed you too. There was nothing we could do, and my heart will break forever because of that but you didn't kill anyone. You saved all three of our babies. Do you hear me? You saved our peanut from its suffering and you saved our girls. You SAVED all three of them. And you are so incredibly brave and strong for doing that my love."

Teddy was in shock. She truly had never thought of it that way before. As painful as it was, Owen was right, this wasn't her fault, she did what needed to be medically done to save her family, each and every member. Not to mention, herself. Teddy would give her life for her kids, but what would have happened if Teddy had gone along with them? Leaving her family...Owen.

Teddy saved them all.

"You saved them." Owen repeated.

At this point, Teddy was still crying but with softer whimpers. She looked down at her belly, her girls were bouncing around, probably reacting to their mothers sobs and racing heart.

She rubbed the spots lovingly where the girls were being the most active, until the movements finally diminished to soft stirs.

"Owen. You need to know, I love these two so much. And...I can't wait to meet them. Having two more babies with you? I never would have imagined it, but I dreamed of having a big family with you, one day."

Owen smiled.

"I dreamed of it too. And god, Teddy, you don't need to tell me that, I know how much you love your babies. And we will never, ever forget our lost one. I promise."

Owen took Teddy's tear soaked face in his hands and kissed her deeply, over and over. They hadn't kissed like this on so long. It felt so good, amazing really.

"I just can't stop thinking about what would have happened if our other one could have lived." Teddy said quietly.

"I know," Owen responded, slightly choking up himself, "I think about him everyday. Wondering..."

Teddy's eyes lit up when Owen said "him." They both thought that baby was a boy. Teddy placed her hand on Owens cheek and wiped away a stray tear that had fallen.

"We're going to be okay," Teddy whispered, "I'm okay now. I know I can't heal from this overnight, but now I have a new perspective that has made me stronger, thanks to you."

Owen simply smiled with his puppy dog eyes.

The couple snuggled for hours and hours, marveling at their babies movements, they were two very active little girls. Teddy allowed herself to smile and laugh at her babies movements for the first time, pressing and poking at the more prominent spots to make the girls react even more. It was magical, and a moment that Teddy and Owen had yet to share in a pregnancy of theirs.

Once the babies finally decided they were ready to sleep, Teddy and Owen decided they were too. Teddy felt mentally and physically exhausted, but nearly at peace for the first time in a long time. She would be okay. They would al be okay. In about 3 months, she and Owen would welcome their beautiful, healthy daughters and become the family they always dreamed of having, together.


	8. Chapter 8

"God, I can't possibly stretch anymore, can I?!" Teddy groaned as she stroked her 35 week baby bump, staring in the mirror.

Owen laughed, but not at his girlfriend, with her.

"Honey, you're beautiful! But you still have at least two or three weeks left, and these nuggets are just going to continue growing!"

"Oh god...I'm already so huge! How much bigger can they get?! Owen, I feel so heavy and unattractive. I'm a fucking cow." Teddy sighed.

Owen took Teddy into his arms and embraced her tightly, as far as her belly would allow him. The girls were doing somersaults.

Teddy groaned as she rubbed her sides.

"And they don't stop kicking for one second! Always on the move..." Teddy cracked a smile, "just like their daddy."

"They may be constantly on the move but they're going to be gorgeous just like their mommy." Owen smirked and kissed Teddy deeply.

After several moments of kissing, Teddy and Owen placed their hands together on her bump.

"They're going to be here before we know it, and then our family will be complete." Owen whispered.

"I love you," Teddy whispered back, "I love all of you."

The days went by and as Teddy's belly continued to grow, so did her discomfort. Her very active toddlers constantly wanted her to play with them but she just didn't have the strength after her long shifts at the hospital. Carrying twins at this point was no picnic. She really did love being pregnant, but she was ready.

"Mama up, up!" Little Allison squealed one night, begging her mommy to pick her up and swing her around like she always did.

"I can't right now little cub, but I'll snuggle with you! Okay?" Teddy offered, holding out her arms.

"No, up, up!" Allison pouted.

Teddy groaned, she couldn't resist that cute face. So she began to bed down to pick up her daughter.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing?" Owen yelled as he walked through the door, seeing his very pregnant girlfriend struggling to lift their whining toddler.

Teddy smiled in relief and plopped down on the couch, rubbing the top of her bump where her daughters were kicking vigorously in her ribs.

"Maaaaamaaaa!" Allison cried.

"Hey, hey, come here little cub." Owen was over in a flash, scooping his baby girl up in his arms and taking her over to sit in between him and her mommy.

Once Allison was settled in between her parents, Owen tried to explain "mommy's situation" once again to his year and a half year old.

"Now Allison, do you know why mommy couldn't pick you up like she used to, right?" Owen asked gently.

Allison shook her head with that cute little pout that Teddy and Owen couldn't help but crack a smile at.

Owen placed his hand on Teddy's huge belly and rubbed it softly.

"Allison, Mommy can't pick you up and play like she used to right now because she's having babies and they're getting very big and heavy!"

"Babiesth!?" Allison squealed with a sweet little lisp.

"That's right!" Teddy chimed in, and took Allison's little hands and placed them on her belly, "two babies, your little sisters, are here inside and they're going to come out soon!"

"Out, out!" Allison patted on Teddy's belly.

"Gentle, baby." Teddy laughed and rubbed her daughters back.

"Do you understand now?" Owen asked.

Allison nodded half-heartedly, she was so concentrated now on figuring out where the babies actually were. Teddy and Owen just laughed, shook their heads and shrugged. That explanation would do for now.

There was a knock at the door.

"I got it babe," Owen said, "that's probably my mom with Leo."

Evelyn had taken Leo out for the day, for a special grandma-grandson bonding day including lunch, visiting the beach and playing at an arcade by the pier.

"Hey mom! I thought it was you." Owen greeted his mother as he opened the door.

"Hello, sweetheart." Evelyn Hunt said, and guided Leo inside.

"Hi Da-Da!" Leo squealed and held out his arms for a hug.

"Hi champ! Did you have fun with grandma?" Owen asked.

"Yep!" Leo smiled and hugged his grandmother before running over to Teddy and his sister.

"Mama Weddy!" Leo yelled, he still couldn't pronounce Teddy's name right but everyone found it to be so cute.

"Hi baby boy! I missed you." Teddy greeted, as Leo climbed up to join his mom and sister.

Allison beamed, she loved her big brother so much and gave him a hug as soon as he snuggled in.

"Hi Awisson." Leo said and hugged her right back.

Evelyn shook her head, incredibly pleased.

"They're so sweet." She said.

"I know. I'm so thankful for their bond, it reminds me of how me and Megan were as kids." Owen smiled.

Evelyn snorted.

"Well, you two weren't always like that! And those two will have their time as well! But you grew up pretty great." She laughed.

They then made their way into the living room to join Teddy and the kids, Evelyn was dying to know how Teddy was feeling, she felt that the twins could come at any moment.

"I just don't know how much longer I can keep them in! I'm gonna explode!" Teddy exclaimed.

Evelyn smiled and rubbed Teddy's arm.

"Well dear, these babies are going to come when THEY'RE ready. Whether it be today, in two weeks, or another month! All in good time, my love."

"Ugh, I just need them to be born! I love bonding with them and feeling them move inside of me, I know that it's beautiful and magical but...fuck! I'm ready for them to move out already!" Teddy laughed.

"I understand," Evelyn laughed, "I've been there twice myself."

Teddy smiled.

At this point, Allison and Leo were fast asleep, snuggled up on each side of Teddy, using the sides of her belly as their personal pillows.

"Well, I better get these two to bed." Teddy stated.

"I'll help you." Owen said.

"That's fine," Evelyn said, standing up, "I need to get going anyway. Leo and I had such a busy day, I never made it to the market and it's getting late!"

"Thank you so much for spending the day with him, Evelyn. We're about to have four kids and, with all of the craziness, Leo never got to have much time as an only child. I think the one on one attention is good for him." Teddy said.

"My pleasure. And let me tell you, I love my grandson but the fact that I have soon-to-be FOUR grandchildren and they're all from YOU? It means the world because all I ever wanted was for you two to be together. You're meant for eachother." Evelyn said sweetly.

Owen put his arm around Teddy's waste and kissed her temple.

"We are. Thanks mom."

"Well, I'll be going then! You two behave for your mom alright?" Evelyn whispered to Leo and Allison, "you too." She added, as she gave a pat to Teddy's belly.

"Teddy, honey, I'll be right back to help you get the kids down, I'm just going to walk my mother out."

"Okay, goodnight Evelyn!" Teddy waved.

"Goodnight dear."

Once Owen knew he was completely alone with his mom, he had a favor to ask of her.

"Mom, I didn't want to say anything in front of Teddy...for obvious reasons but..."

"Owen, what's going on?" Evelyn questioned.

Owen smiled softly, but with a nervous undertone.

"Mom," he stated and took a breath, "in two weeks, I have something very special planned. I've had it planned for awhile but with all of the craziness I didn't want to make a solid plan until I knew it was right. But in two weeks, I need you to take the kids for the night. Can you do that?"

"I'm always here for them, Owen. But what is this special thing you have planned?" Evelyn was still very confused and Owen was in shock that she hadn't figured it out yet.

"Mom, I'm going to ask Teddy to marry me." Owen said proudly.

"Oh, Owen!" Evelyn threw her hands around her son, crying. "It's about time!"

Owen hugged his mother tightly. He knew she would be thrilled, but to actually see her joyous reaction made his heart swell with pride.

"I wish it wasn't two weeks away, I wish you'd go and propose now!" Evelyn said.

"Trust me, mom, I've wanted to propose to Teddy as long as I can remember. But our timing...god our timing...but that doesn't matter now. Now, it's right. It's perfect. She's perfect, she always has been. And now I'm ready, we're ready."

"I'm so proud you son." Evelyn beamed.

"Thank you."

Two weeks went by in a flash. Owen was petrified, but excited. When the night finally came, Owen had a slight panic attack but was able to compose himself just by playing Teddy's comforting words in his head.

"Head between your knees Major..."

Owen repeated the words softly to himself in his room, as Teddy got ready in the bathroom. She knew they were having a "date night" but wasn't sure why. She felt huge, unattractive and didn't understand why Owen wanted to go out when she could go into labor at any moment. At 37 weeks, Teddy was officially full term, and beyond full term for twins.

"You can do this. You're not afraid anymore. This is right." Owen continued.

The bathroom door swung open and Teddy waddled out, huffing and puffing under her breath. She looked stunning, she really did. She wore a beautiful olive green maxi dress, her skin slightly tan and glowing, her blonde curls tousled all around her shoulders, green eyes sparkling with her full lashes accompanied by a thin line of black liner on her top lids. She was a vision.

"Teddy...sweetheart, you look beautiful." Owen said, almost feeling as stunned by her beauty as he was years ago when he first met her in Iraq.

Teddy smiled shyly. She didn't feel beautiful, but she knew Owen meant it.

"Well, I don't know about that but, I tried. I don't know how you're finding me attractive at this point." Teddy scoffed and set her hands on her rounded belly. The girls stirred softly.

"Teddy, you're beautiful first thing in the morning. You're beautiful after a long day of surgery, you're beautiful fresh out of the shower, you're beautiful all glammed up. You're beautiful especially when..." And he placed his hands on her belly, "you're pregnant with our children."

Teddy was nearly in tears.

"You always know what to say, you idiot. And now my mascara is running!" Teddy giggled as she cried.

"Well go fix it!" Owen laughed, "we have a date to get to!"

Teddy just shook her head and hurried into the bathroom to touch up her makeup.

Owen was taking Teddy to a fancy restaurant atop the famous Seattle Space Needle. The night was beautiful, clear skies, the familiar white noise of traffic, the sunset glowing orange and red above them. It was all so perfect.

As they rode they elevator up, Owen was increasingly nervous but every time he looked at his gorgeous, hopefully soon-to-be fiancé, his heart couldn't help but take a leap, sending adrenaline through his veins and putting his mind and heart in a euphoric state.

Owen stared at Teddy, smiling.

"What?" She asked, smiling shyly yet again.

"Nothing." He smiled.

But then, everything changed. There was a jolt, a screech and then, everything stopped.

"What the hell happened?!" Owen yelled, "Teddy Re you okay?!"

"I'm fine I just-" and then, there was a splash.

Owen looked down to the elevator floor, where a small puddle of amniotic fluid pooled.

"My-my water just broke." Teddy said, her voice shaking.

"And we're stuck." Owen replied, still staring down at the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

"Owen, Owen, what are we going to do?!" Teddy yelled through clenched teeth. Her contractions had begun.

Owen knelt by Teddy, who had positioned herself in the corner of the elevator.

"Honey, honey just keep breathing. It's going to be okay, I'm going to get us out of this!" Owen responded, trying to remain calm but he was terrified as well. Teddy's labor was progressing fast. He hadn't even given her a look yet but if he had to guess, she was probably at least 6 centimeters dilated already.

"Owen...Owen I-" but Teddy's words were interrupted by yet another contraction. They were coming so fast.

"Holy shit...that one came less than a minute after the previous one!" Teddy gasped.

Owen had no service anyway, so he put down his cell phone and gave up on trying to call 9-1-1 for now. He needed to give Teddy an examination, these babies were not waiting.

"Teddy, I know this may be awkward but, can you spread your legs for me?" Owen asked sheepishly.

Teddy gave a small snort and smirked, and opened her legs without hesitation.

"Always Major."

Owen shook his head and laughed, but his laugh was quickly cut short with shock when he realized Teddy was 9 centimeters dilated, she'd be ready to push soon.

"Teddy..."

"What, what is it? Owen, what's wrong?" Teddy panicked.

"Nothing, nothings wrong it's just..."

"Just what?!" Teddy hissed through another contraction.

"You're going to be giving birth here, Teddy. You're 9 centimeters dilated, our girls are coming now."

"What?! No they can't! I'm too stressed, too distracted. What if they elevator collapses or turns back on so suddenly we're all hurt?! No, no I won't do this Owen, I won't push!" Teddy cried.

Owen sat beside Teddy and brought her close to him by her shoulders, rubbing her arm up and down, up and down.

"Teddy," he whispered, "you can do this. We, we can do this. I know it's scary, but we can't wait. You have to push soon. Even if this elevator turned back on right now, you'd have to deliver here. There's no time, these baby girls are coming."

Teddy sobbed.

"I'm so scared, I don't want anything to happen to them. They'll be so little, so helpless." Teddy whimpered.

"Good thing they'll have their beautiful, strong mommy ready to welcome them and keep them safe." Owen smiled.

Teddy breathed deep and smiled back.

"And their daddy too. All little girls need their daddy."

Owen kissed Teddy deeply and dabbed the sweat on her forehead with his coat.

Once again Teddy's face crinkled and her whole body withered in pain.

"Owen...this is a big one...I think...I-" Teddy gasped.

"What, Teddy what?" Owen asked frantically.

"I want to push!" Teddy yelled.

"Let me take a look first, if you push too soon that can be dangerous, you know that." Owen said sternly.

"But the urge is so strong, Owen. I've felt the urge for a bit now but not like this. Owen, I NEED to push!"

After Owen gave a quick look, he sighed in relief. Teddy's instincts were right and she was indeed ready to push. 10 centimeters and baby girl number one was crowing. There was no turning back now.

"Okay Teddy, on the count of three, push as hard and long as you can. Baby girl number one is crowing, you got this!" Owen instructed.

Teddy nodded with pursed lips. She had done this before, she was ready to do it again.

"One, two, three...push!"

Teddy leaned forward and pushed with everything she had.

It was long, and hard. Teddy screamed, cried, cried out for her mom, for Allison. But thanked Owen for being there with her, when suddenly after seven intense pushes a beautiful high pitched wail echoed the room.

"Oh my god!" Teddy squealed.

Owen scooped his baby girl into his arms after she shot out into them, and wrapped her in his coat. She was so perfect. Chubby, blonde hair and big eyes that he hoped would be bright blue like his. Allison got Teddy's eyes.

Teddy reached her arms out towards her daughter.

"Let me see her, let me see her!" Teddy cried as Owen placed the little baby into her mother's arms.

"Oh Owen, she's so beautiful and perfect, look at her!" Teddy gushed.

"I know, and to think we have one more on the way!"

Teddy huffed with a slight smile, thinking about how she'd have to go through all of this again in a few short minutes.

Teddy and Owen spent the next four minutes marveling at their newborn baby girl, before the contractions started hitting once again.

Owen wrapped his baby girl tightly in his jacket and placed her close to him.

"Okay Teddy, just like before, big, big push. I can see our daughters head, she's coming. On the count of three?" He asked.

Teddy nodded.

"Okay. One, two, three...c'mon Teddy, push!"

Teddy pushed and pushed. Nothing. She pushed again, and again, but the baby wouldn't move. The farthest baby girl B got was her head starting to make its way out, just slightly past crowning.

Teddy screamed in pain. Something was wrong.

"Owen, Owen, this hurts! And not like it should hurt. What's wrong? Somethings wrong!" Teddy cried.

Owen was petrified, he had no idea why his baby was stuck. There were a million reasons why but without a proper OB he had no clue.

But then, he realized the most probable thing that was happening with his daughter.

"Her shoulders stuck." Owen mumbled.

"What?!" Teddy screamed through another contraction.

"Her shoulder, I think it's stuck. That's why she's not making progress." Owen said.

Teddy swallowed, took a breath and gathered herself.

"Do what you have to, Owen."

"Teddy..."

"Owen, just do it! The longer she's stuck, the higher the risk is for her to have brain damage due to lack of oxygen, she could suffer from fractures or even die!"

Owen was crying. He wanted nothing more than his second baby girl to be born completely healthy, but the pain he was about to put Teddy through as a result of turning the baby in the birth canal would be unbearable. But it was the only way, the only option.

Teddy breathed deeply and nodded for Owen to go ahead.

"Just do it Owen, I'm ready."

Owen shook his head.

"I'm so sorry Teddy."

And he reached in and freed his baby girl from being trapped behind her mothers pelvic bone. Teddy screamed at a volume that almost didn't sound human, it brought Owen to tears. But once the baby was in position, Owen once again instructed Teddy to push with all of her might.

"That's it, that's it Teddy! She's coming! One more push, come on, one more...that's it!" Owen yelled excitedly as his second baby girl slid into his arms.

She screamed immediately and Teddy and Owen couldn't be happier. She was breathing, she was okay. She looked identical to her sister, just slightly bigger.

Owen wrapped his second little baby in Teddy's shawl, he was afraid it wouldn't be warm enough for her but soon enough Teddy had both of her babies laying sweetly on her chest, mewling, making the sweetest of sounds. The skin to skin contact was best thing Teddy could do for her girls.

They were safe, snug and warm against to her.

Owen cuddled up next to Teddy and his girls. He couldn't stop rubbing their tiny heads and stroking their chubby cheeks. He kissed Teddy's temple over and over again, thanking her for being so brave and giving him such beautiful daughters. He was so happy. She was okay, and their girls were perfect.

However, Owen still had a very important question to ask her.

"Do you have any service yet?" Teddy interrupted his thoughts.

With all of the craziness, Owen hadn't even remembered they were still stuck in an elevator. No one knew they needed help, no one knew that his woman had just delivered twins with a complication.

Owen grabbed his phone from his pocket. Service was low but it was better than nothing, so he dialed.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" The operator asked.

"Yes, hi! This is Doctor Owen Hunt. I'm stuck in an elevator at the Needlepoint Café, with my girlfriend and newborn babies. We've been stuck for nearly two hours and she just gave birth to twins!"

"Okay sir. We actually received a call from that restaurant in regards to an elevator malfunctioning. From what I understand there are technicians working on the problem right now. Just sit tight and we'll have a team head over right away so they're ready to receive your girlfriend and babies. Is everyone okay?" The operator asked.

"Yes, everyone is fine. The babies seem healthy, we're keeping them as warm as possible and there was no heavy bleeding and both placentas were delivered without complications." Owen responded.

"Okay. Good. Like I said, just sit tight and the elevator should be up and running shortly."

"Thank you." Owen sighed with a bit of relief.

"You're welcome Dr. Hunt, and congratulations on your babies."


	10. Epilogue

_9 months later_

"Teddy, are you ready?!"

"Just about Megan, calm down would ya?!"

"Well, I seem to be more excited about your wedding to my idiot brother than you are!" Megan huffed.

Teddy laughed as she stepped out of the bathroom into the bridal suite.

"Megan, I'm beyond excited to marry your idiot brother. I'm just a little nervous." She responded, playfully shaking her shoulders.

Megan smiled, she had tears in her eyes.

"You know how fucking happy I am that this is finally happening?" Megan asked.

"I know." Teddy smiled.

The two sisters hugged tightly.

"Oh, and you look hot as hell by the way." Megan exclaimed.

"Thank you." Teddy laughed, shaking her head.

She then turned and decided to take a good look at herself through the full length mirror.

Her blonde hair was pulled back with a few loose waves flowing on each side, framing her face. Her hair was pinned back with a rose gold band intertwined with small roses and vines. Her makeup was light and natural, but glowing with dramatic lashes so her big, green eyes could pop. And the dress, the dress was stunning. Teddy had picked it out with her other bridesmaids, Amelia, Carina and Bailey only a few short weeks after her and Owens engagement. As soon as she saw it, she knew it was the one.

It was a strapless, cream colored gown with a scooped neckline. It was form fitting down to her waist where it met with a beautiful, full skirt laced to perfection with rose gold silk. She looked like a princess, or rather, a queen.

Teddy wanted a rose gold theme because her engagement ring was rose gold, as was her eventual wedding band. Owen of course obliged. He wanted everything to be perfect for Teddy.

Teddy felt like she was on cloud 9, as did Owen. Each had the love of their lives, and their four amazing children.

Leo was the ring bearer while Allison was the flower girl. Their 9-month-old twin girls, Megan and Madelyn, wore off-white dresses with rose gold accents, to match with their big sister and mommy. The three looked like little princesses. Teddy hadn't seen them in person all dressed up yet, but had gotten a sneak peek look at them via pictures that Owen sent throughout the morning. They were so cute, and Leo looked like such a little man.

The previous night Amelia had booked a suite at the Four Seasons hotel for the girls, a little bachelorette girls night for Teddy. So, she hadn't seen Owen or her babies since the day before and she just couldn't wait. She knew pictures were great but they didn't do her little ones cuteness justice.

And Owen, she couldn't wait to see Owen in his suit and kilt. She was so ready to commit herself to him for life.

"Just about ready?" Amelia popped in, "Baileys just doing some last minute touches on her girls' hair before Ben takes them in to grab a seat.

"Yeah! Where's Carina?"

"And she's in the bathroom, last minute pee break," Amelia laughed, "relax, they'll both be here in a couple of minutes and then we'll be ready to get you down that aisle!"

"Okay." Teddy smiled and took a deep breath.

This was it. She could do this. Every time she had ever been scared in her life, she came out better, happier and stronger.

Before she knew it, she was walking down the aisle with Richard Webber by her side. He had offered to give her away since she didn't have her father. Tears in her eyes, she stared directly at Owen with a smile on her face. Owen was beaming right back at her, shaking his head in amazement at how beautiful his fiancé looked. In his eyes, whether she was all dolled up or in sweats with no makeup on she looked beautiful but in this moment, she was especially beautiful, because they were finally getting married.

As soon as Teddy stepped up beside him, Owen took both of her hands in his and squeezed then gently.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

"You don't look so bad yourself Major." Teddy winked.

Dr. Casey Parker began speaking. Teddy and Owen had asked him if he wouldn't mind officiating their wedding ceremony, considering their connection with the armed services they thought it would be meaningful. Casey didn't hesitate, he was honored to do it.

"And now, the couple have written their own wedding vows, so, Major Hunt..." Casey stayed and stepped back as a cue for Owen to begin speaking.

Nodding, he took a deep took a deep breath and stared into Teddy's eyes.

"Teddy, in all my life, I never knew I could be this happy. With you, everything is better. You make me better. Our children make me better. I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't met you all those years ago in Iraq. And I know it took us a long time, with many obstacles and bumps in the road but Teddy, I love you. I've always loved you. And like I said while you gave birth to our beautiful first born daughter, I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that I'm worthy of your love."

At this point Teddy's eyes were welling with tears, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to get her own vows out.

She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"Owen, I have loved you, forever. Every second, of every day. And I love you even more than I did yesterday, and my love for you will continue to grow until the day that I die. I love how much you love me and our children. I love how passionate and caring you are about others. I love how brave and strong you are. I love everything about you. The good, the bad and the ugly. You are such an amazing man and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Casey smiled.

"And who has the rings?" He said sweetly looking down at little Leo.

With the help of Riggs, Leo brought the rings up to Casey who handed each to Teddy and Owen.

They exchanged their rings, promised to love each other and finally said, "I do."

Everyone clapped, cried and whistled.

Later that evening, during their first dance as husband and wife, Teddy leaned into Owens ear and whispered something that would change their lives forever.

"Owen?"

"Mmm?" He responded, his face was buried in her neck, inhaling her sweet scent and soaking in the moment.

"I saw Carina the other day..."

Owen pulled back and stared at her questionably.

"Wait...do you mean?" Owens eyes lit up.

Teddy nodded enthusiastically, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant!" Teddy squealed in a whisper.

"Oh my god!" Owen yelled, and spun Teddy around.

Everyone was watching.

"Whats going on?!" Several people, including Megan yelled out.

Owen looked at Teddy, not sure she'd be ready to tell everyone yet but she nodded sweetly for him to go ahead.

"Well, we're having a baby!" Owen announced.

Everyone clapped, cheered and cried once again for the happy newly weds.

Six and a half months later Teddy gave birth, in the hospital, to a beautiful baby boy named Daniel.

Everything happened as it should be, and Teddy and Owen couldn't wait to see what else their lives together would bring them.


End file.
